zac efron fanfic!
by leaa-x
Summary: First Day at college and Stacey's dreading it! But, could all her luck come at once, when she feels something for one of her oldest friends?


PART 1.

STACEY'S P.O.V

My alarm went off at 6.30am, the thought of starting college after an amazing 5years at Secondary school, made me want to go back to sleep. I laid there for another half an hour, trying to leave it as late as possible before I forced myself out of bed and searched for something to wear. I stood in front of my mirror and applied my make-up, like I do every morning, even if I'm having a lazy day in. I left my black hair, as it's naturally wavy anyway, and couldn't be bothered to do anything with it, except brush it, and apply about half a can of hairspray on it. I was shitting myself about today, it was my first day of college, and it was terrifying. I know all my friends were going to be at the same place as me, but not on the same courses well, except Zac but we didn't really talk that much. I was taking Drama, the best subject in the entire world. Such a drama queen, my mum says. I quickly chucked my make-up bag, purse, hairbrush and blackberry into my bag and ran downstairs to get a quick bite to eat before I caught the bus. I had a slice of toast and a small glass of orange juice, to keep me going. It took me about 5 minutes to walk to the bus stop. When I got to the bus stop I saw Zac, he smiled at me and I gave a little smile back. Zac was lovely, one of the nicest lads I knew compared to all of his mates. He was in the ''popular'' gang, of which everyone fancied. Yes, I'll admit, I wouldn't say no to any of them, but to be honest their all dicks, except Zac there's just something about him that's different. We used to hang around with each other when we were little in Primary, but we hardly ever spoke when we went to secondary, because I wasn't classed as ''cool'' as them lot. About 5 minutes after I got to the bus stop, Lucy walked round the corner; I was so pleased to see her. She'd been in Cyprus for 3months with her sister. She ran straight up to me and hugged me as tight as she could, nearly suffocating me.

"Oh my god, I've missed you!" She said excitedly.

"I've missed you too!" I replied, just as the bus pulled up. We both got on the bus and were soon on our way for an eventful day at college. We chatted about everything on the way there, about college, family, friends, and boys. She told me how she had a holiday romance with this lad called Orlando, and how she had such a good time together, she didn't want to leave him behind. Bless her. We soon got to college, and as we stepped off the bus, I saw our ''crew'' just standing in a circle. We ran up to them and I pounced on Taylors back. He was my best friend, since nursery. He turned round sharply and I gave him a big hug. Then I went up to Ash and Emma who were stood snogging the faces off each other, which was pretty off putting to be honest. I coughed quite loudly and the jumped slightly and both turned to look at me, with a huge grin on their faces. They hadn't changed one bit, both as in love as they've always been from year 9. Especially Emma, with her long blonde hair and her dark skin tone. It was so unfair, she was naturally gorgeous. She never wore any make-up and still looked amazing. She suited Ash as well, they were so alike.

Next, I went up to Jack and Rosie. Jack was flirting with her, as per usual. Rosie doesn't see it, she just thinks their friends, but you can see Jack fancies the pants off her. We were all back together but not for long, because we all had to split up and go off to our classes. Shame, we were having such a good catch up. I said bye to the gang and we all went our separate ways.

I was literally shaking in side, the only person I knew in this room was Zac and it'd be a bit awkward talking to him, after not speaking for so long. So I went to sit at the back. This man walked into the room and started introducing himself as our drama tutor and just telling us a bit about himself and what we were going to do today. He said something about getting to know each other and getting used to each other before we started doing any our assignments and that. I just sat there, as he blabbered on and on and on, I felt like I was going to drop off to sleep, but then I got a tap on my shoulder. It was Zac. I was so surprised; I looked at him and smiled. He smiled back.

"Aup Stacey, how you doing?" he asked me. I stared at him in shock. "Stacey?"

"Oh, hi Zac, yeah I'm fine thanks, abit nervous how about you?" I replied as I looked into his eyes. They were gorgeous. I'd never realised it before. Big, blue and bold eyes, they were magnificent. Oh my god! I thought to myself, have I got feelings for Zac?

"Yeah I'm all good, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked me in his cute voice. I shook my head, because I was just lost for words. He sat down and smiled at me. I'd never really spoke to him as we've grown up and I didn't realise I felt like this. I had this feeling in my stomach, and it was rushing all through my body, it was a feeling of some sort that I just couldn't explain. After getting over the shock of feeling something for a lad who was totally out of my league, and whom I've known my whole life, due to our parents, we started talking about life and both our families.

"Yeah, my mum's doing alright without my dad; she's back on the dating scene now, about time after like 5years, yours?" Zac said.

"Well, I'm not sure really, I haven't seen them for about 6months, I moved in with my Nan because of problems at home and haven't spoke to them since. I know that our Hayleigh's had her baby, but that's about it." I replied quietly.

"Oh well, I'm sure there all fine." He said reassuring me, whilst smiling. He had the cutest smile EVER. Time flew by and before I knew it the bell rang to say it was lunch time. I said bye to Zac and walked out the room.

As I made my way down the corridor, I bumped into Taylor. He picked me up and spun me round in his arms. I didn't even realise he was doing it at first; I just couldn't stop thinking of Zac. He saw that I had a huge smile on my face. "What are you smiling about?" he asked, whilst winking at me. I looked at him and smiled. "Well..."

"Nothing. No reason at all." I said and carried on walking down the corridor. I couldn't tell Taylor that I had feelings for Zac, he despised him, literally hated the lad. I don't know why, but he just did. I walked into the canteen and sat down at the table waiting for Lucy and the rest, when I saw Zac walking in. I quickly looked down at my phone, asthough I was texting somebody. He walked straight past and Lucy soon followed him.

"What on earth are you doing, Stacey?" she asked me.

"Nothing, just checking my phone," I said. I thought to myself, just don't make eye contact with her because she'll instantly know something's up. I lifted my head up, and glanced around the room, and then I saw the table were Zac was sitting, to see that he was looking back at me. I quickly turned back around to face Lucy and said "Why was he looking at me?" Whoops, did I just say that allowed.

"Who's looking at you?" Lucy asked me urgently.

"No-one." I answered her.

"Obviously there is. Just tell me, I'll not say anything." She insisted. So I told her.

"OH MY GOD, ZAC! ZAC EFRON WAS LOOK..." I quickly covered her mouth before she shouted anything else. I couldn't believe she had just shouted that, in front of everyone in the canteen.

"Oi, what you saying about my main man?" Corbin said as he walked over to our table. He was hot too, but not as hot as Zac. He was wearing this t-shirt that said 'your mum's a MILF'. I mean who walks around college with a top that says that. Honestly. I just looked at Lucy.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter." I said, nervously. He looked at us both, and just walked away laughing. I looked over at Zac again, and he smiled at me. At that moment, I heard my name being shouted. It was Taylor.

"Why did you just walk off like that?" he asked me, in a deep tone of voice. I didn't know what to say, I couldn't tell him the real reason.

"No reason, I just needed to get a drink that's all, sorry." I sat back down and quickly glanced back over at Zac, to catch him looking at me again.

PART TWO.

ZAC'S P.O.V

Oh my god, I've missed her so much. I remember when we were little and she used to come round to my house and we used to play in the paddling pool, we had some good laughs.

I can't stop staring at her, she's gorgeous. I wonder why she keeps looking back at me.

"Zac! Zac! Mate, you coming for a kick around?" Corbin said to me, but I didn't pay much attention.

"No mate, I'm going to grab a bite to eat" I said, without taking my eyes off Stacey. She was beautiful; I'd never seen anyone that beautiful in my life. I know I've known her for years, but I've never seen her in this way before. She's amazing.

STACEY'S P.O.V

I really want to know why he's staring at me. Maybe he feels the same, maybe he's realised he likes me. No, shut up Stacey your reading too much into this now. Just forget it; he's totally out of your league.

"Stace, fancy going clubbing tonight?" Lucy asked me. "I need to find a fella." I laughed and nodded. I just couldn't take my eyes off Zac, he was adorable. I turned around to try and control myself, so none of the gang caught on. I looked around the table to see everyone except Taylor. They were all smiling at me. I instantly knew that Lucy had told them.

"Where's Taylor?" I asked everyone.

"He walked off about 2minutes ago." Rosie told me.

I quickly jumped out my seat and ran out the canteen.

TAYLOR'S P.O.V

Why would she like someone like him? After everything. I can't believe she didn't tell me. She's supposed to be my best friend, why wouldn't she tell me? I sat down on a bench, and got out my packet of fags. They always calm me down at times like this. Just as I lit it, Stacey came running round the corner.

"Taylor, I'm sorry" she said.

"What for? Obviously you didn't want me to know, why else wouldn't you tell me?" I said seriously.

"I know you don't like him, that's why Taylor. I wanted to tell you, but I knew you'd take it this way. I can't help it, can I? What have you got against him Taylor?" She asked me, sitting down beside me.

I took her hand and looked at her. "I've only reacted like this, because you didn't have the balls to tell me yourself Stacey. He's just a dick, you know that."

"No, he's not. Maybe he is with you, but not with me. He's amazing Taylor." She told me, before walking off.

STACEY'S P.O.V

What the hell is Taylor's problem? I mean, Zac's done nothing to him. Fucking nothing and he just calls him a dick. I can't believe him sometimes, he just don't care about anyone else's feelings except his own. I sat down outside the labs, reapplying my make-up when I heard someone walking. I turned around and it was Zac.

"You don't need to put make-up on, you're beautiful." He said.

I blushed.

"Honestly Stacey, you really are." He told me, as he sat down next to me.

I was so happy. The hottest boy in college just called me beautiful, me, Stacey Perkins, he just called me beautiful. I think I just died inside. I had this huge grin on my face, which probably made me look like a proper idiot, but I didn't care. I just got called beautiful by Zac Efron. I was speechless. What could I say to that exactly? For the next five minutes, we just kept looking at each other smiling.

"Awkward much..." He joked.

I just laughed.

"What's up? I saw you and Taylor arguing and I got worried about you." He asked me.

"Oh, long story." I said, trying to lead him onto another conversation.

"I've got time." He told me.

I looked at him, and he smiled at me. So I told him everything, about how I felt, about what Taylor said and how mad I was for what Taylor said.

"Don't worry about him babe, he'll come round." He assured me. Oh my god, he called me babe, I died – AGAIN.

He put his arm around me and we both laid down on the grass. It was perfect. My head was in his arms and his legs were touching mine. It was amazing. I was the luckiest girl ever. After about 10minutes we looked into each other's eyes for a good few minutes, I got lost in his beautiful blue eyes. He broke the silence.

"Kiss me" He said.

I was so shocked; I didn't know what to do. He smiled at me and his lips moved closer to mine. As soon as our lips touched, I felt on fire. It was the best feeling in the world. I didn't want it to end. As soon as our lips parted, he smiled and I smiled back.

"Babe, I think you're amazing and I just want to be with you. I know we've only just started speaking again, but you're beautiful." He told me. I was speechless; I couldn't get my words out, so I just kissed him.

ZAC'S P.O.V

Were officially an item, me and Stacey. She's amazing. Shit! What's the boys going to say? I mean they're not exactly her biggest fan.

Fuck it, I don't care. I just want to spend every minute with her. I don't want to leave her side.

"Come-on babe, let's go to canteen" I said, pulling my girlfriend up off the grass. She just smiled. She had the most amazing smile.

PART THREE.

STACEY'S P.O.V

I didn't know how to tell the gang about me and Zac. Shall I give it a few days or should I just tell it them straight? I couldn't keep it in, I had to tell someone.

We all decided to walk home instead of catching the bus, so I thought I'd just drop it into the conversation as we were walking.

"Oh, by the way guys, me and Zac are an item." I told them, the quickly walked off in front. All I heard was screams. Rosie, Lucy and Emma ran up to me and grabbed my arm; they spun me round and pushed me onto the bench.

"SPILL!" Emma shouted. All the boys crowded round as I started telling them, everyone except Taylor. He just carried on walking.

"Hold on guys!" I said before I ran to catch up with Taylor.

He just carried on walking; he didn't even pay any attention to me at all.

"For fuck sake, Taylor what is your problem?" I shouted.

"My problem? I haven't got a problem; I just don't know what you see in him that's all." He told me. Sometimes, he pisses me off so much.

"Obviously you have got a problem with him. You may not see him like I do, but he's amazing Taylor. You're supposed to be happy for me; you're supposed to be my best friend, so stop acting like a twat, yeah?" I told him.

I walked off back to the others, they were happy for me. They couldn't wait to hear what happened. So I told them.

LUCY'S P.O.V

Lucky bitch. Stacey goes out with one of the hottest lads in college. Maybe she can get me in there with Corbin now. God, he's such a babe. If he came up to me right now and pushed me towards the wall, I wouldn't stop him. I'd let him do anything. Oh god, Lucy control yourself, please.

I'd do anything, absolutely anything to go out with Corbin and all she did was smile at Zac. I just might have to try that.

STACEY'S P.O.V

They were over the moon for me. I know the guys didn't like Zac much, but maybe this could be a new start for them to get to know him and hopefully get on really well with him, even Taylor.

"So yeah, that's what happened." I told them in an excited tone. They all looked at me and then all pounced on me, like I was some kind of trampoline.

"Looks like we're gonna have to speak to Zac then." Ash said jokingly.

I nodded.

"Honestly, he's changed." I told him, reassuringly.

ASH'S P.O.V

I weren't a big fan of Zac. Him and his little gang caused so many problems between me and Emma at school. I just hope he's changed, for Stacey's sake. She deserves some happiness for once, with everything that's happened lately.

"Well, I hope so." I said as I grabbed Emma's hand and we walked off from the rest of the group, to catch up with Taylor.

Emma looked at me. She had this kind of guilty smile on her face, but it told me everything was going to be alright and that I shouldn't worry about Zac.

"Don't worry babe, he's not going to come between us again" Emma told me and kissed my hand. I smiled at her, because I just couldn't think of the right thing to say, without her taking it the wrong way. When we caught up with Taylor, he stopped and just looked at us. Me and Taylor had this bond. Or as Emma calls it, a 'Bromance'.

"Mate, what's happening?" I asked him, in a quiet tone.

"Just her. She doesn't realise what she's doing. She's making a big mistake, and she's going to get hurt. I'm just looking out for her mate, but she doesn't fucking understand that. I mean you of all people know what he's like." He told me, in some sort of aggressive tone.

Emma looked at me. "Look Taylor, she knows what's happened in the past, she knows he has a reputation, but it's her life. We can't stop her from being with him. I know what he can be like and at first when she told us, I was a little off at the idea, but we just need to support her and just be happy for her. You know what Stacey's like." She told him.

"Yeah man, you just need to be there for her." I added.

He looked at us and just said, "I suppose." Then he went in the opposite direction.

I know where he's coming from. Zac's one of them lads that will go out with a lass and then get bored so he'll move on to a different one. He's just looking out for her, but Emma's right, he needs to support her. We all do.

EMMA'S P.O.V

I feel so sorry for Taylor; we can all see that he likes Stacey. Well I can. It's so obvious. He always get's jealous and acts like this when she has a boyfriend, he always makes up excuses not to hang out when Stacey's there with her boyfriend and he thinks every lad is gonna hurt her. He needs to move on, find someone else because Stacey obviously only likes him as a friend.

"Babe, do you fancy staying in tonight? We can go to mine and watch a film or something, my mum's out on a work thing for a few days." I asked Ash.

"No, I think I'm just going to go home and rest, I've got a match tomorrow." Ash replied. He kissed my forehead and walked across the street and went down his path.

I wonder what's wrong with him. Surely it can't be this whole Zac thing.

PART THREE.

ZAC'S P.O.V

How am I going to tell the boys, I'm going out with Stacey Perkins? Corbin can't stand her. Alex used to date her and Sam he just follows whatever Corbin does. I need to tell them but how?

"Mate, Fancy coming for a kick-about in the park?" Corbin shouted.

"Sorry mate, I'm going out, no can do." I told him.

"Where you off? To see the bird." Alex joked.

"Yeah mate, see you later." I replied, quickly jogging off.

Corbin, Alex and Sam rushed over to me. I'd never seen them run as fast.

"Woh, stop right there. Who's your bird then?" Sam asked.

"Do we know her? Does she go to college? Is she fit?" Alex added.

"Yes you know her. Yes she goes to college and yes, she is." I whispered.

"So who is it!" Corbin asked, sharply.

"Stacey." I replied, and then I started to walk off.

"STACEY PERKINS? YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDIN' ME MATE?" Corbin yelled. I turned around and nodded.

I'd done it, I'd told them.

PART FOUR.

STACEY'S P.O.V

I was so happy. I couldn't believe my luck. Me, Stacey Perkins is dating Zac Efron. I died. Again. Tonight was going to be good. Zac was going to come round to mine and we were going to tell my Nan about us, and then we were going to snuggle up and watch a film, in my bedroom. FUCK! I'm meant to be going clubbing with Lucy. Shit.

"Lucy. You know how I said I'd come clubbing with you tonight, well..." I said, but got interrupted.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to. Go on, spend time with Zac. Don't worry, Rosie's coming anyway." Lucy answered.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes positive." She replied. We hugged and I walked off towards my house.

As I walked down my drive, my phone went off. It was Taylor, it read:

_*Stace,_

_I'm sorry. I've acted a twat._

_Love Tay x*_

I knew he'd come round, Zac said he would. So I replied:

_*Forgiven! :-)_

_Stace x*_

Thank god. As I walked through my door, I saw this man, who I'd never seen before. He was tall and had dark blonde hair. I chucked my bag onto the floor and walked into the kitchen, to see my Nan sat on the chair crying. I ran straight up to her.

"Nan! What's wrong?" I asked her urgently.

She looked at me, and grabbed me tight.

"They've been in an accident." She said to me, blubbering.

"WHAT? Who has? Nan just please tell me!" I shouted.

My Nan carried on crying, she couldn't stop. Her eyes were red and tears were running down her face. I looked at the man who was stood in front of her.

"I'm sorry to say this, but later last night we found your parents and sister dead in a car crash on the motorway." The man said.

I looked at my Nan, and burst out crying. I couldn't stop.

"We found a letter under the driver's seat, addressed to you Miss Perkins." He said, handing me the letter.

I looked at the man, as he walked out the back door. Then I looked at the envelope. I began to open it. Inside, was a letter from my sister. I looked at my Nan, and began to read it.

_Stacey!_

_If you're reading this, it means dad's done what he said he was going to do. It means I'm gone. We all are. Even mum. He told us, this was the only way out of the mess we were in and you couldn't be part of it. _

_Don't get emotional. Please. Tell Nan not to as well. We all agreed on this, it was the best thing to do, but not for you or Violet. Violet's with Uncle Peter. I couldn't have her die as well. She deserves much more, just like you do. Look, I know you're only young, but Violet's dad's not around. You're in charge. You have custody of her. You need to give her the life, I never could and we never had. I know you and Nan can do that. _

_Mum says bye, and so does dad. He says sorry, for this but it's what had to be done. I love you Stacey, take care of yourself, Nan and Violet._

_Love Hayleigh._

My Nan grabbed me and said, "Don't worry, we'll get through this."

I couldn't believe what had happened. My dad had killed himself, my mum and my sister, leaving my responsible for my niece. Why would he do this? Why would they agree to this? This started off to be the best day of my life, and ended up being the worst.

PART FIVE.

STACEY'S P.O.V

The next couple of days passed. I was just sleeping, eating and sleeping. I'd not been to college since what happened, I'd not seen my friends, or even Zac. I felt heartbroken. I know I haven't seen them for 6months, any of them, but that made it even worse. I'd never even seen my niece and I was supposed to look after from now on.

I heard a knock at my door. I walked out the kitchen, with a tub of ice-cream in my hands and answered the door. It was Zac. I leaped into his arms and started crying.

He brushed his fingers through my hair and said, "Everything's going to be ok."

He smiled at me, and kissed me. I looked into his eyes and hugged him tight. I never wanted to let go.

"Come on babe, let's go inside." He said, reassuring me.

We walked into the living room to see my Nan sat on the sofa, staring at a picture of my mum. I tapped her on the shoulder and smiled. She smiled back. Me and Zac sat beside her.

"Nan, everything's going to be ok. We've got each other and were going to get through this together." I told her, trying to tell myself it was true in my head. But somehow I just couldn't believe it.

She nodded and passed me a photo of my mum when she was little. I looked at it and started crying again. Zac cradled me, and kissed my forehead. My Nan looked at him, and smiled.

ZAC'S P.O.V

I cradled Stacey in my arms. I just wanted her to feel safe, she only had me and her Nan now. I needed to stay with her. I needed to look after her. I looked at her Nan, and lifted Stacey up in my arms. I took her upstairs and laid her on her bed.

"Stacey, I know we've only been going out a few days but it feels like forever. I know we have different friends who may not get on, and I know that we have totally different lifestyles but I'm here and I always will be. I love you. We're going to get through this together, and I'll be by your side, whatever you do." I told her.

"I love you." She said simply.

PART SIX.

STACEY'S P.O.V

(A few days later)

It was the day of the funeral. I didn't know much about my family, my parents never really spoke about them. I got ready, in my black dress, which I wore to prom. It was the last thing mum had bought me, so I insisted I was going to wear it. Zac walked into my room, wearing black trousers, a white shirt and a black blazer. He walked up to me and kissed my hand.

"Stay strong." He said as he grabbed my hand and walked me down the stairs.

My Nan, Zac and I walked outside our house to see everyone waiting outside. I wanted all my friends to be there with me. It felt easier if they was there. They all wore the same knee length black dresses, which looked beautiful.

Emma, Rosie and Lucy walked up to me individually and hugged me, then my Nan. Taylor looked at me and smiled. I ran up to him and hugged him. Even though I had Zac, Taylor had always been there, so I need him beside me too.

At the funeral, I decided I wanted to say a few words. I stood on the altar, all these faces staring at me, of half I didn't even know. I took a deep breath and looked at Zac. His eyes were stuck to mine. I started to read..

_I never really got on with my parents. Occasionally with my dad, but not my mum. She was always away, and no-one ever told me why. I suppose it was just one of those things. _

I looked at my Nan, and back to Zac. I took a deep breath and carried on...

_My father used to wipe away my tears whenever I hurt myself, or had an argument with my friends. My sister used to tell me that it was going to be alright. My mum wasn't really around for the first 10 years of my life. But I never stopped loving her, and I believe she never stopped loving me._

I started to get teary, but then I looked at Zac and he winked. I carried on...

_Throughout my whole life, I've been independent but I've always known my parents would be there for me if I needed them, but now... there not. I've got responsibilities. The responsibility of my niece, Violet. My sister was amazing. She would've made a great mother, the best. She acted as my mother, when my real one wasn't around. I'm going to make them all proud. _

I braced myself for what I was next going to say...

_My mother, father and sister were loved my many, of whom I didn't even know. They are going to be sadly missed by every single person in this room. _

And then I couldn't stop myself crying, but I carried on...

_I'm never going to forget you. Any of you. Mum, I love you and always will. Dad, you're amazing, I'll miss you. Hayleigh, don't worry, I'll take care of your princess. I love you all. _

And I placed my hand on my chest, where my heart was and said...

_In my heart, you'll always be with me._

I ran straight across to Zac. The rest of the service, I spent in Zac's arms. I felt safe there. Like nothing else mattered.

PART SEVEN.

_(A year later)_

STACEY'S P.O.V

It was a year since the death of my parents, but I was doing ok. Still living with my Nan looking after Violet. Things between me and Zac were great, he got on with Taylor and all the boys now, and I got on with all his friends. Lucy had started dating Corbin, who she'd been madly in love with, since forever and Taylor well he'd come out. Yes, my best friend was gay. Well he said, he was bi but liked guys more. I'm really happy for him.

Zac and the lads were going to watch England play at Wembley today, against some Asian team. (I'm not really good with football)

My Nan offered to look after Violet for the day, so I could go and spend some time with girls'. We decided to go to the beauty salon and have everything done. It was amazing. We got a facial, massages, pedicures, manicures, the works! We got our hair done, by James Brown. Yes, the real fucking James Brown. And our make-up done by Joanna Schlip. It was perfect. Just as I was about to look in the mirror, I got a tap on the shoulder, I turned around and my jaw dropped.

"Hello, I'm Gok Wan and I'm you're stylist for today." He said.

OH MY FUCKING GOD. IT'S GOK WAN. I was speechless. I didn't realise this came with the spa treatment!

"Don't look so shocked, love." He joked.

I laughed, it's the only noise I could make.

We had a right laugh. He opened this door and inside was a closet full of clothes, more clothes than I've ever seen in my entire life. I jumped with joy, making a complete idiot out of myself. The girl's joined me. We ran straight into it and fell on the floor, in hysterics. Gok walked up to us and pulled us up, he didn't say anything. He then sat us down on the bright pink chairs and started throwing clothes at us all. I'd never had so many clothes in my arms at once.

We all went into different cubicles and tried on each and every outfit Gok gave us. All the girl's loved every single one they tried on, but it was strange I didn't like any of them. Until Gok, pulled out this amazing dress. It was perfect. It was a very elegant vibrant orange-pink, Persimmon one-shoulder dress. (.com/product_?menu1=categories&menu2=5&id=141991)

And the perfect shoes to match them. (.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex=0&viewAllFlag=&catalogId=33057&storeId=12556&productId=2317775&langId=-1&sort_field=Relevance&categoryId=208542&parent_categoryId=208492&pageSize=20&refinements=category~[209959|208542]&noOfRefinements=1)

It was one of the best days of my life. Gok, James and Joanna had made me look gorgeous. I couldn't wait to show someone. As soon as I got home, I ran into the kitchen to show my Nan, my new look. She was gobsmacked.

"You look like a princess," she said, in shock.

I smiled at her and me and the girls went up into my room. On my bed, there was an envelope. I was curious as to what was inside. On the front of it, it read:

_BABE._

I opened it, not knowing what it was. It was a letter. I began to read it...

_To my gorgeous girlfriend,_

_I'm sending for you at 7. No questions, just be ready._

_I love you._

_Zac xxxx_

I was so excited. I looked at the girls to see them all staring at me. I had this huge grin on my face. I began to get ready, I only had like a hour. I still had my hair done from earlier today, so I left that. But my make-up had started fading, so I just added a bit of foundation and lip-gloss and it was fine. I ran over to my bag on my bed and got out my new dress and shoes. I put them on, and walked over to the mirror. I couldn't believe it.

"WOW." Emma said.

"Stunning." Lucy told me.

"Zac's one lucky lad." Rosie added.

I walked down the stairs, with the girl's behind me and walked into the living room, where my Nan was sat. She was sat on the floor, playing Barbie's with Violet. I coughed, quite loudly and she turned around.

"You look amazing Stacey." My Nan told me. "You look just like your mum."

I smiled and was just about to give my Nan a hug, when I heard this little voice appear from nowhere.

"Mum-a"

I looked over to the girl's and they pointed to Violet. She was sat there, with her arms wide open. I walked over and picked her up.

"Mum-a." She said again, giggling afterwards. I held her so close to me, she was the only thing I had left that reminded me of Hayleigh.

I looked at the clock and it read '7.00pm'. I passed Violet to Lucy and walked out the front door to see a horse and carriage. So Cute.

I walked up to it and sat on the carriage. As it started to go, I waved to the girls', my Nan and Violet.

PART SEVEN

ZAC'S P.O.V

This has to be perfect. Every second of it.

"Zac, she's here." Taylor shouted to me.

Taylor had helped me plan today, without him I don't know what I'd have done. It'd have gone all wrong, and I'd have probably made a total idiot out of myself.

I saw the carriage pull up. So I walked over, and held out my hand for Stacey to get out. As soon as her feet touched the floor, I kissed her. When the kiss had ended, I looked into her eyes and said,

"Babe, you look beauti..." But before I could finish, her lips were touching mine again. Well I couldn't moan really could I? She's the most beautiful girl in the world and she's mine.

STACEY'S P.O.V

It was amazing. Every time he spoke, I just kept shutting him up with my lips. I couldn't help it I just wanted to kiss him and never stop. I'm so in love with him, it's unbelievable.

"C'mon, follow me." He said, when we eventually stopped kissing. He grabbed my hand and we started walking, down this path. He laid out a red carpet, and all the tree's surrounding us were lit with silver lights. We carried on walking, until we got to bandstand. Inside, was a table with two chairs and a candle lit in the middle.

I couldn't speak. Nothing was coming out of my mouth at all. I followed him up to the bandstand and he pulled the chair out as I sat down, then sat opposite me.

He grabbed my hand, kissed it then smiled. We were talking for a little while, and then Taylor walked up to the table. He looked at me and smiled. He handed me a note and walked off. It read:

_Babe, you're my everything. Zac xxx_

I looked at him and said, "You're my everything too."

Just as I said this, a song started to play. It was 'When you say nothing at all' by Ronan Keating. My favourite song in the entire world. I looked at Zac and smiled. He stood up and walked over to me, he held his hand out towards me and asked, "May I have this dance?"

I laughed and stood up, we was dancing for what seemed like forever. But I never wanted it to stop. Zac was my world. When the music stopped, he pulled me towards his chest and kissed me. When the kiss ended, he sat me down on his chair and began to speak.

"Stacey, when we were little we used to be so close. And now, were even closer than that. Your an amazing girl. Stacey, you complete me" He said to me.

"I never thought this day would come, where I would find my soul mate, someone who I trust completely and someone I can share anything with." He added.

I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine and he carried on...

"Stacey Perkins, your an amazing girl, with an amazing heart and anyone is lucky to have you, thank god I'm that I'm that person." He said.

As he finished, he began to get down on one knee. He reached into his pocket, and brought out a box. He took my hand and opened the box.

"Stacey, I can't imagine my life without you. Stacey Perkins, will you marry me?" He said.

WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK!

I was speechless. Words couldn't describe what I was feeling.

"YES!" I said. Over the moon.

He took the biggest ring I'd ever seen out the box, and placed it on my finger. He got up off the ground and lifted me up into his arms. It was amazing. He was amazing. His nose touched mine, and then he gently kissed my lips. It felt perfect.

I pulled away and smiled, and he smiled back.

We began to kiss again. The felt as if I had been thrown into the ocean, waves crashing around, drowning me. This kiss was different. It was meaningful.

PART EIGHT.

-(The next morning)-

ZAC'S P.O.V

She said yes! I was over the moon. She's going to be my wife, and I'm going to be her husband. I've gotta tell the boys. I picked up my phone, and typed:

_Boys, she said yes! _

I sent it them all; Corbin, Alex, Sam, Taylor, Ash and Jack. I couldn't wait for the replies.

About 2minutes later, Corbin replied: _get in there mate! ;)_

Followed by Taylor:_ I knew she would._

Then Alex and Sam both said the same thing: _PARTY!_

About 15 minutes later, my phone went off again, this time it was Jack. He replied with: _Brill Bro! _

Then finally Ash replied: _Congrats pal :-)_

I just wanted to be with her, every second of the day.

STACEY'S P.O.V

OH MY FUCKING GOD. I'M GONNA BE MRS STACEY EFRON!

I ran straight downstairs to my Nan. She was sat on the sofa, with Violet on her knee. I looked at her, and shown her my hand. She look at it in astonishment. She had this huge grin on her face and said,

"So you said yes?"

I smiled and nodded. I still couldn't come to say it. I was engaged.

"I've got something for you then. Tonight, an engagement party, here. Starting at 8, now go out and don't come back until then." She told me. I didn't know what she was planning to do. So I went upstairs and got dressed. I didn't know what to do, so I decided I'd go and surprise my fiancée. I ran downstairs and ran out the door. As I was walking down the street I saw Corbin and Lucy, hand in hand. They both looked at me, and started to run over.

"Congratulations." Lucy said to me.

"Yeah, congratulations. You having a party?" Corbin asked.

"Well, my Nan has just said, she's throwing one at our house, starts at 8, because she's got a surprise for us. So invite the gang." I told them both.

They smiled, and Lucy asked, "Let's see the ring then!"

I took my hand out my pocket and shown her the wack-off diamond ring, he bought me.

"FUCKING HELL! I wonder how much that fucker cost him" Corbin said, loudly.

Just as he said that, Taylor walked out his house.

"I thought I could hear you three." He said, laughing.

I looked at him and smiled. He walked over, hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Congratulations babes." He added.

I looked at him and smiled, then I showed him the ring.

"Oh you don't need to show me, I went with him to buy it." Taylor told me. "He wanted to make sure it was the perfect one. Anyway, I better go, I've had an urgent message off someone, involving you. See you at 8." He winked at me.

I was shocked. Taylor was helping my Nan plan my engagement party. Bless him. I said bye, to Corbin and Lucy and carried on walking to Zac's house.

About 5 minutes later, I reached his house. I was just about to knock on his door, when his mum opened it and hugged me. She grabbed my hand and looked at my ring.

"I knew my boy had taste." She said. "He's upstairs."

I laughed and went up to his room. I knocked gently and then went in to his room. I couldn't find him anywhere. So I walked in to the bathroom to find him in the shower.

"Babe" He said. "Come join me."

So I did.

His lips met mine passionately, he backed me against the wall. His hands were on either side of my head, I lift my legs up and wrapped them around his waist, his hands came down to my legs to support me. It was amazing. Yes, we had shower sex. My hands left his hair and began to caress his chest as he let me down gently, setting my feet on the ground. He kissed me again.

"Morning Beautiful" He said, once we'd finished kissing. We both got out the shower and went into his bedroom.

We laid on his bed and he stared into my eyes. I stared back into his. He got on top of me and stroked my cheek. He kissed my lips. Our lips moved in time with each-others, and Zac raised his hands up into my hair and tangled his fingers in it. I rolled over so I was on top of him, and he was beneath me. I raised my hand up Zac's body and I moved my lips onto his neck. He placed his hands on my lower back and I pressed my chest against his. He then moved so he was back on top of me. He started to kiss my jaw line, and then kissed all down my body until he reached my bellybutton.

~I feel awkward going any further, so you probably get where I'm going with this~

When we had finished he looked at me and kissed me again. I got up and started to put my clothes back on and dry my hair.

"Babe, we've got to be at mine at 8. My Nan's throwing us a party and got us a surprise." I told him, whilst combing through my hair.

"Ok babe, let's go tell my mum" He said.

He got ready and we headed downstairs.

PART NINE.

ZAC'S P.O.V

I was so happy. I had the girl of my dreams with me and nothing would change that. We went to tell my mum about the engagement party at Stacey's house. We told her to invite all the family, and she even offered to invite my dad.

"We'll be there." She said, smiling at us both. We sat down in the kitchen and mum cooked us both breakfast. We had beans on toast and mine and Stacey's legs were touching under the table. Mum sat in-between us and grinned. She looked at Stacey and said,

"You know, your mum would have been so proud of you. So would your dad."

Stacey smiled at her. "I know." She said.

"I always knew you two would be together in the end. When you were both 10 or 11years old, just before you started Secondary School, me and your mum said to each other, you'd get together and you did." Mum told us.

We looked at each other and laughed. Stacey got up and hugged my mum.

"You've been like a mother to me, since she was gone. Thank you." She said, to my mum.

I looked at her and winked. I got up and grabbed her hand and we walked out the door.

STACEY'S P.O.V

(Later that night)

I really want to know what my Nan has got planned. Just half an hour to go until I find out. I wonder who's going to be there. I started to apply my make-up and then straighten my hair.

"Babe, are you ready?" Zac asked, as he walked into his bedroom.

"Nearly." I answered.

About 5 minutes later, I decided I'd finished getting ready and made my way downstairs into his living room, to find his Mum, Uncle, Aunt, Cousins and his Gran sat on the sofa. As I walked through the door Zac jumped out from behind it, and grabbed my hand. I'd already met his Gran once at the supermarket when we bumped into each other with my Nan, but he introduced me anyway.

"Everyone this is my fiancée, Stacey" he told them, with a huge grin on his face.

"Pleased to meet you again love," his Gran said.

"Lovely to meet you." His Aunt and Uncle added.

"Hey" his two cousins said to me, as they ran past and nearly sent me flying.

"Hello everyone, ready for the party?" I asked them all.

They all nodded, and we all headed out the front door and made our way to my house. It didn't take us long to get there, about 5 minutes.

I knocked on my door and no-one answered. So I just walked in, with Zac and the rest behind me. I walked into the living room and no-one was there, I checked the kitchen and the dining room, but no-one was to be seen. So I headed out into the garden and I heard a massive, BANG.

"SUPRISE!" Everyone yelled. I jumped out my skin.

My Nan was sat at the back in her chair, with Violet on her knee. We walked over to her and hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Nan." I said, excited.

"Everyone, can I have your attention please!" My Nan said, loudly. "Well, we all know why we're here, but I just want to say a few words."

I smiled at my Nan, and then stood hugging Zac.

"My granddaughter has been through hell and back these past two years and finally she's found happiness, with this lovely boy. She's made something of her life. She has been faced with the toughest challenges you could think off, from losing her parents and her sister, to looking after a baby at 17, and she's overcome them and become such an amazing person. I know, now that she's going to be ok, she's got her man and he's promised me he's going to take care of her." She told everyone.

Zac looked at me and smiled.

"So, I've brought everyone here today, to witness this. This is off your mother and father and they told me to give it you at your engagement, whenever it would be." She said, handing me an envelope and a box wrapped in black paper.

I looked at her, and she nodded telling me to open it. I looked at Zac and he smiled, again. I opened the envelope and inside there was a letter. I started to read it aloud..

_If you're reading this, congratulations princess. I wish you and whoever the lucky lad is that's going to get you as his wife, good luck and happiness. We've left something with your Nan for you and your fiancée. We want you both to open it, together. I wish you both happiness in lives. Were looking down on you angel. Love mum and dad. Xxxx_

Me and Zac looked at each other and began to open the present. It was a box and inside it was another note attached to another box. This note read:

_Princess, buy a nice house with this._

In the box, was a cheque for £250,000. I couldn't believe it. My Parents had left me 250 grand. I was gobsmacked. I looked at my Nan, and hugged her. So did Zac.

"Wait." She said. "You don't need a house, you've got this one. I'm moving out, going to live with your Uncle Peter and Aunt Lisa. So this is yours."

Zac and I ran straight up to her and hugged her so tight.

"Thank you so much Nan. You're the best." I said, smiling.

"You, Zac and Violet are a family now." She replied.

PART TEN.

-(2months later)-

STACEY'S P.O.V

Everything was happening so fast. Nan was moving out today and Zac was moving in. I had some news to tell them both as well.

I was pregnant, 2months gone. I was so happy. I couldn't wait to tell everyone. I slowly made my way downstairs with Violet in my arms, and went into the living room where Zac and Nan were. I sat Violet on my Nan's knee and stood in front of them all.

"Look, there's something I need to say. I'm pregnant." I told them, quickly.

Zac jumped up and ran over to me. He picked me up and spun me round. He slowly put me down and put his hand on my tummy, and kissed my lips.

"Were going to be a proper family now. Me, you, Violet and this little one." Zac said.

We walked over to my Nan and she smiled at us.

My life was perfect. Finally.


End file.
